Really A Mop?
by hiiamtori
Summary: Mr. Shue's assignment for the week is Reminiscing. Kurt has a great idea, Blaine does not agree. What about the warblers. Why does this all get resolved in the handicap stall of a coffee shop bathroom?


William was running out of ideas. His inspiration usually came from the drama his students had, this week had been relatively mellow, well for the glee club. He really did not know if that was good or bad. After much contemplation Will got an idea, reminiscing. Many of the glee cubers wee in there senior year so there was no better time than now for this assignment.

* * *

Reminiscing was written on the board when all the glee club kids filtered into the choir room. "Mr. Shue! What is the point of this? We should be working on sectionals not remembering past failures!" Rachel cried out after Mr. Shue explained the assignment. Which was to sing a song that reminded you of the past, good or bad, preferably one, or someone else, you sang at the time. "Shut your mouth hobbit! I like this assignment, I already have a perfect idea" Santana bitched, getting many agreements. "well that settles it! Go home now and start working" Mr. Shue dismissed the club.

* * *

"So what song do you think you are going to sing?" Blaine asked as he walked with Kurt out to the parking lot. Kurt smiled "oh, I already know!" Blaine jumped and looked very exited "oh! Which one? Was I around yet for this?" "nope!" Kurt answered with a pop on the 'p' " you're just going to have to wait and see" Kurt laughed as he kissed Blaine goodbye and drove off, leaving Blaine in the parking lot with his question.

* * *

As soon as Kurt got home he pulled out his phone "Hey Trent! How are you? Good, Good. I was just wondering if you could do me a favor?"

* * *

The next day everyone was exited for glee club knowing this assignment was going to be a load of fun, well except Rachel who was still upset over losing practice time. "Alright! Who wants to go first?" Mr. Shue exclaimed once everyone was settled down. Santana's hand shot up first "I think we all remember this particular incident well. If it is OK I have asked Mike, Puck, Blaine, and Sam to help me" Mr. Shue nodded. When the music started a few things happened, Kurt began to laugh, Rachel began to scowl, and the others sat confused until Santana began to sing... the opening chords to "Run Joey Run".

When the song ended Kurt was on the floor in the fetal position laughing, Artie and Mercedes was almost as bad. Rachel was pissed though " That was... ug" she yelled before storming out, which only made Kurt laugh harder.

"I had to use Mike for Finnocence since he would not participate. Sam for Sandy for obvious reasons. And Blaine again for obvious reasons. I also took out mine and Britt's part in the beginning" Santana said once the audience had calmed down. They got nothing else done that day because of Kurt's breakdown and Rachel's absence.

* * *

After school Blaine went to Kurt's house, in the car he noticed that Kurt was texting someone. Not that this was an uncommon occurrence, what was odd was the fact that Kurt was Laughing and not showing the texts to Blaine, even going as far as to block the phone from view purposely to keep Blaine from reading the messages. "Who are you texting baby?" Blaine asked as they got into Kurt room. With one last laugh Kurt said "no one" and shut off his phone "so what do you want to do?"

* * *

To say Blaine was worried, that would not be true. He trusted Kurt more than he trusted his own brother (not that, that said much) and knew he was not cheating. Blaine was just...curios. Whoever Kurt was texting seamed to be taking up a lot of him time this week and this had resulted in Blaine getting booted out of the Humdel house hold for the first time ever! Well if you don't count the time Burt caught him making out with Kurt and made him leave (more like giving a subtle hint with his eyes that he should go, which sent Blaine running much faster then he would like to admit),anyway that story is for another time. Blaine just wanted to know who Kurt was texting!

* * *

The week passed in a blur. Mercedes, Artie, Tina, and Mike sang push it. This time there was no sex riot. Brittney sang don't stop believing, bringing much joy to Mr. Shue. Rachel, still mad at the Run Joey Run debacle, did not sing which was a shock to all.

By the time Friday rolled around they were all ready for the weekend. The last glee club meeting of the week was almost ending when Blaine heard Kurt sequel at his phone next to him. He stood up and said "OK guys! I have a song, I brought backup though. Is that OK Mr. Shue?" The teacher nodded. Kurt walked up to the front of the room "OK so most of you were not there for this but I have a feeling one of you will ether hate me forever or find this amusing. Who am I kidding you would never hate me!"Kurt laughed "I proudly present, as my back up, The Dalton Academy Warblers!" A few things happened at once, a mass of teenage boys clad in blazers burst into the room, Rachel started screaming about spy's, and Kurt yelled at Rachel for yelling about spy's. "They are not spy's Rachel! I invited them! Plus we spied on them so... anyway. Hit it boys!" Kurt finished by snapping his hand at the boys who had lined up behind him.

As soon as they started harmonizing Blaine blushed, "oh no" he said loudly, they were singing When I Get You Alone.

The first thing Blaine noticed, other than the fact that Kurt sounded ridiculously hot singing this song, was that he was chasing Jeff around, and acting just like Blaine had in the gap. Only Jeff had one minor difference, there was a mop on his head.

All of the Warblers were smiling at Blaine's embarrassed scowl. The new directions were also laughing at Blaine, or Kurt pretending to be Blaine rather. At "baby girl you the shh!" Kurt sat on the piano. Seconds later at "That makes you my equivalent" he layed down on his side with one arm supporting his head, and his knee bent in a stereotypical model position. Nodding cockily at Jeff. Who still had a mop on his head and was acting mad, flustered, and very girly.

When the song ended everyone burst into applause, well most of them. Blaine had his arm crossed and his grumpy face on. "ohhh did we hurt wittle Bwainys fewings" Nick cooed pretending to pinch his cheek from across the room. Everyone laughed "it is not funny guys! You all told me you would not hold that against me!" Blaine pouted back "Well we lied" a random warbler piped up. This made Blaine's pout grow.

* * *

Sitting in the Lima bean with Kurt, Jeff, Nick, Trent, and Andrew Blaine was still pouting. " Aww Blaine we did not mean it to be this offensive!" Jeff said trying to make Blaine feel better, and it worked. Until Andrew mumbled over his cookie "yes we did!" and Blaine went back to sulking " Sweety, it was just joke. I sang that song for laughs not to make you feel bad" Kurt piped up from beside Blaine, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Well at least I know who you were texting now. I guess it was the warblers who you were frequently chatting with, to plan this horrible plot to foil me!" Blaine huffed, being very dramatic, before stealing Andrews cookie and taking a huge bite. He then slammed his head on the table and sighed, causing a loud bang and many odd looks. He popped his head back up for a second to say " really a mop! His hair was not that bad!"

Kurt giggled at Blaine's dramatics "Stop being such a drama queen and grow some balls Blaine! If you don't want us to rack on you forever about serinating someone with an inappropriate song, don't sing it!" Trent exclaimed. They then returned to small talk, ignoring a sulking Blaine.

* * *

The warblers expected Blaine to be mad for days, as he usually was after these kinds of things, and were surprised when he and Kurt came by the next day to hang out, without dramatics. "How did you get him to stop being such a little drama queen?" Jeff asked. Kurt smiled and answered "you relay don't want to know!" confused Jeff replied "uhh I asked so yes I do." Kurt just gave him a little smile and whispered in hid ear "I blew him in the handicap stall of the bathroom in the Lima bean." before walking away. Jeff promptly fell of his chair thinking "were did my sweet innocent little Kurty go?"

**-TORI**


End file.
